


Traveler

by sheldon_does



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Fluff, Ghostbur, Glatt is mean, Humor, Phil be a better dad, awesamdad, ghostinnit, glatt, rip tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldon_does/pseuds/sheldon_does
Summary: When Tommy dies he ends up in the afterlife. However, he only remembers the anger he felt towards others. He struggles to regain all of his memories while being careful of who he trusts. (Warning for swearing, blood, alcohol, and mature humor)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new fic. Woohoo. Enjoy :D

Tommy didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel it: the punches, the kicks, the pain. It felt farther from him, though. Like all the anger and abuse from Dream was laying on him like a top sheet that he could just discard. So, he did.

His eyes fluttered open and he felt his body get queasy from vertigo. Everything was both moving and frozen at once. Was it just his eyes or was that just what this place was? Perhaps he was still asleep, blacked out from a head hit or something. Tommy closed his eyes and squeezed them shut, before opening them again to the same place, just without the movement.

Carefully he tilted his head to the side to see more of the bright empty space, and with a quick rotation he saw that the rest of the area was the same. He lifted his hand and reached towards the energy and light around him. He couldn’t figure out where he ended and the energy began. What an odd dream to have; he must be pumped up on anesthesia, he thought.

There was no sound except for the static of the air. It wasn’t loud enough to be calming white noise, it was enough to make him uncomfortable with the silence. His hand fell back to his side and he felt his heart drop when it stopped, yet he felt no surface. It felt like his hand had been placed on nothing, and yet it couldn’t move farther.

He sat up and looked down at the energy he was sat upon. It matched the rest of the room and the light, but it was the only part that was solid. He knocked at it, and it made no sound.

Tommy spun so he was now kneeling on the ground and pressed his ear. There was the slightest bit of noise, but nothing truly a telltale sign of what was going on. He pressed his hand down, and there was a slight give. It still made no noise but it wasn’t totally solid. For a lucid dream he felt quite restrained, but he could figure this out.

He knew how to lucid dream since- since, someone taught him how. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember who helped teach him this skill. It felt like there was a wall between him and his thought- like writer’s block. Details weren’t important, though, since he had an idea of what to do.

Tommy punched his fist down and the flooring gave in more. It seemed that if he kept putting pressure on a small area that it would weaken decently fast. So, he kept punching and punching and soon the flooring was weak. Enough where he could even see a slight difference. It was thin, like when you pull taffy apart.

He stood up and poked at the area with his foot. If he jumped through it, he didn’t quite know what would happen. If he didn’t like it, he could just imagine something else. That is a perk of lucid dreaming.

Tommy took a step back from the spot so he could get an extra step before he jumped in. He took a deep breath before stepping forward and jumping in the air, tucking his knees to his chest. As he neared the ground he pushed his feet downward creating more power as he plummeted through.

Warm light hit his eyes as he went through and he let out a yell of surprise as he hit a carpeted ground. It was loud, and he didn’t know where he was. He looked up at the ceiling to see it was replaced by a high stone one. He turned from side to side to try to figure out where he was, but he didn’t recognize it.

Middle aged and older people gave him slight judge mental looks before turning back to their tables. Everyone was dressed nicely, meaning Tommy looked out of place.

Or so he thought, but when he looked down he realized he was actually wearing a suit- a nice one at that. He adjusted his tie as he wiped off his pants from the dust of the landing.

Tommy edged towards the table next to him to see what was going on. There were cards laid out, and he had clear vision of someone holding their cards as well.

”Hey, stop eyeing my cards, kid!” The man playing the game said and Tommy backed away quietly and sped away. He looked behind him in confusion at the table and let out a gasp when he hit something.

”I’m sorry, didn’t- oh,” Tommy blinked at the woman who stared darkly at him. A woman. Glaring at him. He wasn’t mentally prepared for this.

”It’s fine, fuck off,” She said and walked past him quickly and Tommy frowned.

”Bitch,” he whispered and continued on. He heard the sound of manic laughter and turned his head in recognition. He couldn’t place why it was familiar but he felt the need to go closer.

His steps guided him towards a booth surrounded by women in sparkly dresses, both long and short. He stood on his tippytoes as the laughter died out and was replaced by a man quietly speaking to the group.

”Ladies, there’s plenty of me to go around,” the voice said and Tommy felt his jaw drop. He pushed through the group with timid pardons and stared in shock at the man in front of him.

”Schlatt? Why are you here?” Tommy asked angrily and Schlatt tilted back in shock before leaning over the table.

”What the fuck do you mean? I should fucking be asking how you got in here!” He put out his cigarette in the ash tray next to him and suddenly the ladies were gone, leaving the two of them alone.

”What- this is my dream, Schlatt, get out!” Tommy slammed his hands on the table and the goatman raised an eyebrow.

”Well this is my fucking afterlife, Tommy. Why don’t you fucking get out?” Schlatt’s horns glinted in the light and Tommy swallowed hard.

”Afterlife? How did I get in your afterlife?”

”I don’t know, perhaps you went through the wrong door? I can’t believe you fucking died though after all the trouble you put me through. Real waste of time,” Schlatt eyed Tommy judgmentally. “You even stole my fucking outfit. What are you, a fan boy?”

”Shut up, shut up,” Tommy said and squatted against the floor, leaning his head on the table. That’s why he didn’t feel the pain anymore. He was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update at least once a week. My last fics I tried updating too often and I got a bit burnt out. Hope you guys like this and feel free to check out my other works!


	2. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is not very comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted twice just to start the book off. This won’t be a regular thing hehehe. Also, I tried to keep Schlatt pretty canon so he’s not very nice. Enjoy :D

It felt like his ears were full of water, causing there to be thundering noise in his ears that drowned out everything else around him. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think clearly. It was all making sense: where he woke up, where he was now, how weird everything was; it all made sense.

”For fuck’s sake, stop being weird in my casino,” Schlatt scowled and slapped at the kid’s head.

Tommy looked up slowly, and tearfully to meet the goatman’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed before in his angry daze, but Schlatt did look different. His eyes were now a pale white and his whole body seemed droopier.

”So, I’m dead?” Tommy asked and Schlatt groaned in annoyance loudly. A beer appeared in his hand and he took a swig, tilting his head back. When he faced Tommy again, there was blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding!”

“What? Kinda, but no. It’s because I died of alcohol poisoning and heart shit, it’s part of my ghostly being,” Schlatt slid down in his seat, spitting the blood into the air where it then disappeared. “But, yeah, you’re dead.”

He tipped his beer forwards in a mock cheers and took another big swig, repeating the blood spitting thing again as well.

”I don’t really fucking trust you, bitch,” Tommy scowled and pushed himself up. “I’ll wake up. Here, hit me.” Tommy pointed to his face. Either the punch would wake him right up or he’d feel nothing and know he’s still asleep.

”Well, if you want me to,” Schlatt stood up and cracked his knuckles. Without much second thought he brought his fist back and whipped it across Tommy’s face. Tommy yelled as he fell to the floor in pain, holding his face.

”Stop, stop, stop,” Tommy yelled and guarded his face. Schlatt looked around uncomfortably as the other people in the room looked over in silence. He closed his eyes and suddenly everybody was gone. He’d have to respawn them, since they would remember this incident.

”Fucking stop, Jesus H. Christ. I’m not gonna hit you again, don’t be stupid,” Schlatt leaned over the table get a good view of the kid on the floor. Schlatt opened his mouth to speak again but it snapped shut automatically when he made eye contact with the kid. His face was dripping with blood.

He was crying blood. It also dropped from his nose, mouth and ears. Schlatt swallowed hard at the sight and watched as the kid composed himself, wiping away the blood in shock.

”Why is there so much?” Tommy asked quietly and kept trying to wipe it away in fear.

“It’s attached to your death, kid,” Schlatt said and motioned for Tommy to take a seat. “You must’ve been beaten or something- died from blood loss or sever head damage. Pretty horrible way to go.” Schlatt watched the blood slowly evaporate and pointed to a beer.

”I don’t drink.” Tommy stared at the blood on his hands disappear. “So, you’re not lying, are you?”

”No reason to lie, is there?” Schlatt’s glare lessened as the kid reached for the beer and took a swig.

”Oh, that tastes like ass,” Tommy spit it out and tossed the bottle behind him with no remorse. “Could you spawn in some, uh, lemonade? Or soda?” Schlatt glowered and Tommy just stared back with a blank face.

”I can’t, just alcohol. I could try a Shirley Temple, it’s not alcohol but it’s close. Might be a loophole.” Schlatt held his hand out and a drink appeared in it. He held a finger up to show Tommy to wait and he took a sip. “Nope, alcohol. You don’t need to drink anything anyways. You’re dead.” Schlatt laughed and blood dripped out of his mouth.

Tommy looked around the now empty casino. It was warm-toned, except for the green tables. It seemed more like something from a movie before he was born than an actual modern-day casino. Spilt drinks sat on the ground from where they were when the holder disappeared.

”So,” Tommy turned back to Schlatt. “You control this world thing?” Schlatt nodded and spat blood into the air.

”It’s my afterlife. Full of the finest looking people, and some old people who got thrown in for realism. I can spawn in any alcohol I want but I fucking bleed from the mouth every time that I drink it. I’ve gotten used to it over time,” Schlatt spun an empty bottle around on the table.

It was odd to see the kid dead. In the afterlife he didn’t have much concept of time, but he could tell the kid was still, y’know, a kid. He looked older, not exactly in a great way, but like he’d gone through too much. His face grew sharper with wrinkles and frown lines. His eyes had even seemed to sink in with permanent anger and sadness.

”How’d you get here?” Schlatt asked and pointed the bottle at Tommy before he began spinning it around again.

”Uh, well, I woke up in this bright room and-”

”Not that part,” Schlatt cut him off with an exaggerated eye roll. “How’d you die, dumbass.”

”Dream, I think,” Tommy answered after a moment and felt his hands shake.

”Got the gory details?” Schlatt questioned and grinned behind a new bottle as he took a sip.

”He beat me to death,” Tommy answered and Schlatt spit out his beer mixed with blood as he laughed.

”What a fucking way to go! Glad my prediction was right.”

”Have some decency, I was just murdered. You died because you’re a terrible man and stupid,” Tommy scowled and Schlatt let out another manic laugh.

”We are the same, Tommy. Don’t go painting yourself to be all high and mighty when you’re no different than the rest of us,” Schlatt calmed down with a dark glare. “I hate fuckers like you, the ones who think they’re better than the rest for no damn reason. Tubbo was like that.”

Tommy frowned at the name. Tubbo. That was the person who exiled Tommy, right? He felt like he was missing something but that’s all he could remember.

”Fuck Tubbo,” Tommy said and grabbed one of the bottles of beer off the table and took a drink. He spat it out immediatley and wiped his mouth. “Still gross, damn.”

”What? I thought you and Tubbo were besties,” Schlatt mocked. “Betrayed me for you, didn’t he? So stupid. The illusions of people here don’t pull your guys’ shit.”

”Uh, Schlatt. I don’t mean to sound stupid, but what the hell are you on about?” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and Schlatt slowly raised his eyes to meet Tommy’s. When he saw genuine confusion he threw a bottle at the wall and sighed.

”Damn it! More fucking memory loss? Why didn’t I lose mine too? I wish I forgot all about you shits!” Schlatt rubbed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to bang one of his horns against the wall in frustration.

”Why do I remember you fine, then? Terrible tyrant who basically ruined the nation that I- that I was in? Yeah, I was a citizen.” Tommy glared.

”A citizen? Fucking hell, you were a founding father!” Schlatt waved his arms around and stared up at the ceiling for a second to cool down. “So, you might’ve forgotten important things, yeah?” Tommy shrugged and Schlatt scoffed.

”I don’t even want to be here, I want to go back,” Tommy stood up.

”Sit your ass back down,” Schlatt waved his hand and Tommy begrudgingly did as told. “Do you remember being banned from L’Manburg?” He asked and Tommy glared hard. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll assume that’s pretty fucking important so let’s rule that out. Do you remember the election?”

”The- yeah! You won, twat,” Tommy frowned and crossed his arms.

”Okay, do you remember how originally you won?” Schlatt asked and Tommy’s frown slowly disappeared.

”I what? No, that didn’t, no,” Tommy muttered and he sunk into his seat. Schlatt breathed deeply and hummed.

”You forgot good things,” he said after a moment of hesitation. “You remember me fine because you never liked me, except for, like, an hour. Then I democratically stole your country.” Schlatt gave a shit-eating grin and Tommy threw a bottle at the man. It hit him but didn’t affect him.

”Wait, what? Ok, why are you fine?”

”You can only physically hurt me with your own fists and limbs,” Schlatt nodded towards Tommy’s clenched fists on the table. “You can only really hurt other ghosts though. You can maybe poke real people, but nothing too hard.” Tommy banged his head against the booth seat in frustration.

”So I forgot my good memories and I can’t punch real people. What’s the fucking point then?” Tommy slid out of the booth and stepped on the broken glass of many bottles that were tossed.

”So pessimistic, how annoying,” Schlatt groaned and lit a cigarette. He put it to his lips and breathed in deeply, exhaling smoke slowly. “You’re such a whiner. Wilbur will hopefully take you off my hands.”

”I don’t want to talk to Wilbur, he is a terrible person,” Tommy glared up with fiery rage and Schlatt took in another breath of smoke as he realized this kid was becoming a real problem.


	3. Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt tries to hand-off Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys for reading. Enjoy :D

Tommy now had a permanent frown on his face as he thought about all the people he knew. Schlatt was always one for pushing things as far as he could go so he had begun naming people.

”Techno.”

”Oh, that bitch. Ruined our nation.”

”Well, ok, what about Phil?”

”Killed Wilbur.”

”Ok, so why is that bad?” Schlatt said and Tommy looked up in confusion.

”What?” Tommy asked quietly and Schlatt rested his head in his hands.

”You said Wilbur is bad, so why is him dying bad?” Schlatt reiterated and Tommy opened his mouth, just to shut it again. He leaned his head against the booth as he thought hard.

”Maybe I’m just against death?” Tommy responded unsurely and frowned. “That seems wrong.”

”Yep, it’s the lapses in your poor old memory,” Schlatt nodded his head in mock sympathy. He stood up and Tommy watched as Schlatt simply crawled over the table and began walking away. He reached the bar and slid over it on his belly, letting out swear words when he fell onto the ground on the other side.

”What the actual hell are you doing?” Tommy asked and stood up. He stepped up the bar to see Schlatt kneeling in the ground, shuffling through one of the cabinets and putting things in his pockets.

”I’m packing a to-go bag,” he said and stood back up, holding small bottles of vodka and fireball. “I’m an alcoholic, man, I have to keep drinking.” Schlatt laughed and put more in his pockets.

”Why do you need to pack? Where are we going? Can’t you just spawn them in yourself?” Tommy shot of questions in rapid fire until Schlatt reached across the counter and punched Tommy again. “What the hell?” He yelled and groaned as blood began pouring from his face again.

”Ha, that’s funny,” Schlatt grinned and slid back over the counter, his pockets jingling with the sound of bottles hitting each other. “I’m handing you off to someone else, since I don’t like you.” He explained and began walking away again.

“You didn’t need to punch me!” Tommy yelled and stomped after the man. “Who are you even going to hand me off to? No, not him. You wouldn’t.”

”Well, I’m gonna, because you’re annoying as shit and he’s going through a similar problem.” Schlatt began opening the different doors lining the walls.

”Am I going to be meeting Ghostbur or Wilbur?” Tommy asked, staring into the dark rooms behind the many doors Schlatt left open.

”Probably Ghostbur, no promises though. I haven’t visited in a while so I have no idea of how Wilbur’s spirit is.”

”What do you mean?” Tommy asked and tilted his head, leaning on the wall as Schlatt downed one of the bottles.

”Well, basically,” Schlatt began with blood falling down his mouth, “Ghostbur, as you call him, is a disconnected part of his spirit. His whole soul is here, in the afterlife, but it’s not in one piece. Ghostbur is able to disconnect to interact with others, but the rest of him is left in his afterlife. I think that’s what happened to you. There is a chance that you just suffered a head injury when you were beat and did simply lose parts of your memory. Odd that it’s so specific, if that’s the case.” Schlatt finally pulled a door open and there was a bright light through it.

It was a lot to process, but Tommy never was one for thinking too hard on the tough things. He understood the basics of it and that’s all he had to know for the time being.

”Hey, is that where I just was?” Tommy asked as he neared it. It was the bright energy that had entrapped him earlier.

”It’s more so just an empty space for travel,” Schlatt shrugged. “Or, that’s how I use it. I’ve had direct access to Wilbur’s afterlife for some time now, you can actually see it. He keeps the door open.” Schlatt pointed ahead and Tommy could see a dark outline in the distance.

”You close yours?” Tommy questioned and Schlatt nodded.

”Yeah, I don’t want people in my fucking place,” he glared at the kid who didn’t seem to even flinch. Tommy stepped out first and Schlatt sighed at his carelessness. It wasn’t a real problem, but it was still stupid since he didn’t understand how things worked yet. It wasn’t like he could die, but there was still so many unknowns.

”Hurry up,” Tommy called as he ventured forward. Schlatt followed along slowly in his slouchy wide walk. They fell into an uncomfortable silence but it was what the goatman preferred. He didn’t want to talk to the kid.

He also was hoping the kid didn’t think this was a grand gesture of kindness. Schlatt just really needed Tommy gone so he could peacefully return to his casino full of hot people in peace.

They neared the door and Tommy took a few deep breaths, causing Schlatt to look over unimpressed.

”Why are you so nervous? It’s not like he can kill you or anything, you’re already dead!” Schlatt’s head fell backwards with a deep laugh and Tommy scowled and pushed open the door. Schlatt pushed him in and followed after, closing the door behind them.

”What the hell?” Tommy asked and looked around. Stopping when he saw the people all turn and look at him. Schlatt continued chuckling as Wilbur turned to face them.

It wasn’t Ghostbur, he could tell by the eyes. His eyes were more focused and sharp, despite the fact he was literally insane. They focused in on him and they widened. Wilbur’s eyes jumped between him and the goatman before he covered his face.

”I bring a gift!” Schlatt said and patted Tommy’s shoulder. The kid slapped his hand away.

Wilbur raised a finger with a small smile before walking to the side to grab a pillow off of one of the couches. He pressed his face into and let out a scream.


	4. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woo! I hope I’m keeping the characters in character. Enjoy :D

“Hey, man,” Schlatt leaned against the wall and poked at one of the lights mantled on it, “can you just take this kid and let me leave?” Wilbur stared at Tommy in shock and slowly turned his head to the side to stare at a copy of him. Schlatt didn’t seem bothered by it but the actual Tommy sure as hell was.

”What the fuck!” Tommy pointed at his copy and then glared at Wilbur. “Get rid of him! And the others!” He wasn’t the only copy in the room. All of L’Manburg and his past allies were there. Wilbur nodded and suddenly they all disappeared.

Tommy rubbed his face and turned to Schlatt who just shrugged in disinterest at him. He just was trying to hand the kid off, not get involved in their useless drama.

”Tommy, you’re really here?” Wilbur asked and carefully stepped forward. Tommy crossed his arms and gave a stern nod. “No, no, no, go back. Please go back.” Wilbur covered his face with hands and his shoulders shook.

”Are you laughing, dickhead?” Tommy glared and Wilbur shook his head.

”No, Tommy, I’m not,” he raised his face from his hands. “I’m crying- I’m grieving. Give me a moment.” He turned to the side and spawned in three Technoblades as a wall between them. Tommy scoffed and glared at the Pigman clones.

”Don’t understand why you’re fucking upset,” Tommy yelled and Schlatt sighed, stepping forward.

”Wilbur, you’re missing some important info right now. Get rid of your stupid bodyguards,” Schlatt flipped the wall off as he downed another small bottle of fireball. He threw the bottle to the side as the wall disappeared.

Wilbur’s eyes were fully the color of blood, yet he wasn’t crying it. It was like the whites and irises were swallowed completely by the bloody color. Real tears did however stream down his face as he weakly reached his hand forward to the kid.

”How did you even get here? You’re still so young, it’s not your time,” Wilbur edged forward and Tommy backed up, terrified by the sight of him. “Tommy, I know I messed up but you don’t need to be so scared.” Wilbur backed down when he realized he was getting nowhere.

”Fuck you,” Tommy scowled and Wilbur gasped slightly.

”Tommy has memory loss. Right now, he’s just Ghostbur, but more fucking annoying. Well, maybe not,” Schlatt explained. “Tommy has lost all of his good memories, meaning his default is angry right now. So, not much different.”

Wilbur tilted his head with a small sad smile as he just took in the kid’s appearance.

”I like your outfit,” Wilbur said and Tommy looked down.

”Why are my clothes changing?” Tommy asked angrily. He was now wearing his L’Manburg uniform. “This really isn’t that fucking comfy. Sword.” Tommy pulled the sword out of the sheath and poked at it.

”So, he’s kind of an opposite Ghostbur?” Wilbur asked Schlatt as the kid busied himself with the weapon.

”Yeah, that’s what I just fucking said,” Schlatt took out another bottle and downed it. “So you don’t have time to be all mopey and dopey because he isn’t going to understand why, you sensitive bastard.” He spat blood as he spoke.

”You truly are the scum of the earth,” Wilbur patted Schlatt’s back and the goatman grinned.

”Obviously, hot stuff. Wanna see his ghost quirk?” Schlatt asked and before Wilbur could respond his fist had already connected with Tommy’s face.

”Oh, c’mon!” Tommy yelled out and began wiping away the blood that was pouring out of his face. “I don’t care if it doesn’t hurt for long, it still does hurt!” The blood began to evaporate and Wilbur was cringing.

”That’s really gross, we don’t need to do it again,” Wilbur shook his head and tried to get rid of the picture of his best friend bleeding so much.

”Wanna know how he died?” Schlatt asked and clicked his tongue to get Tommy’s attention. “Tell him, he wants to know.” Wilbur swallowed hard as Tommy’s blue eyes met his hesitantly.

”Dream beat me to death,” Tommy mumbled and cross his arms, sinking into himself a bit.

”Oh god,” Wilbur muttered and his eyes returned to their red state. “That’s terrible.”

”I know!” Schlatt laughed. “That’s what I told him!” Wilbur cut a glare to Schlatt but it was all in vain. It didn’t matter.

”Well, uh,” Wilbur cleared his throat as his eyes changed back, “glad to have you back.” Tommy’s eyes narrowed in on him and Wilbur chuckled nervously.

”Why do your eyes do that?”

”It’s attached to his emotions. If he feels really strongly about something then they’ll turn red. Creepy to see, but yours is honestly a bit grosser,” Schlatt cut in and Tommy nodded, his posture remained stiff.

Tommy looked around the room, mostly just to avoid looking at Wilbur. He couldn’t place their exact location but it seemed pretty normal. It was a dark stone room; the walls, floors, and ceiling all matched. Some lights hung from the ceiling or were sticking out of the walls, and a bit of furniture was set around the room.

”So, you hate me?” Wilbur asked gently and Tommy glared over.

”I wouldn’t take it too personally, it seems I hate everyone,” Tommy muttered and Schlatt nodded.

”Anyways, since you now know about him,” Schlatt backed away towards the door, “I’m off.” When he reached for it a Techno clone appeared in front of him. Schlatt let out a yell and turned to glare at Wilbur.

”No, we have to help him, Schlatt. He’s just a kid,” Wilbur pleaded and the goatman downed a bottle of vodka.

”I don’t like him, and he doesn’t like me. He doesn’t have any good memories attached to me, so there’s nothing to regain! Let me out,” Schlatt spit blood and Wilbur rolled his eyes.

”Such a stubborn bastard, you are. You don’t have a choice,” Wilbur stated and Schlatt let out a groan and punched the Techno clone weakly.

”I’m low on alcohol and I’m going to need more. How about we travel back to my little place so I can restock,” Schlatt offered, knowing he had lost this battle. Wilbur gave a thumbs up with a cheeky grin and the Techno disappeared. “Let’s go you dense motherfuckers.”


	5. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Wilbur talk about death with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying this fic rn, hope you are too! Thank you for reading. Enjoy :D

They all sat in a booth, Tommy on one side and the adults on the other. Wilbur was scribbling on a piece of paper and Tommy was tapping his leg impatiently as he waited. Wilbur was writing down bullet points of everything that had happened in their time of knowing each other.

”Ok, so, the caravan,” Wilbur finally finished and flipped the paper so it was facing Tommy. “First, we made drugs.”

”We fucking what?” Tommy yelled and let out a shocked laugh. “Epic, I was a drug dealer.” Wilbur nodded along and started pointing out everything that had happened, Tommy chiming in lightly when he remembered something.

”So, basically, before you died,” Schlatt pointed a bottle at him, “you had caused many problems. Almost all of them, actually.” Schlatt giggled and returned to his drinking.

”I don’t understand, though. I wasn’t really doing much wrong, and I wasn’t the only one doing these things,” Tommy whispered confused as he read over the points again.

”Well, they all wanted you dead. Their wish came true since, y’know, you’re here now,” Schlatt grinned with blood stained teeth and Tommy glared.

”Schlatt, cool it. He shouldn’t of died, it wasn’t his time to go. And saying that everyone is happy that he’s gone isn’t going to help,” Wilbur scolded and Schlatt sighed lightly.

”I didn’t say they were happy, that was all you,” Schlatt quipped and Wilbur’s jaw clenched in frustration, his eyes turning red.

”Hey, fellas, can we stop mentioning the fact that I’m dead?” Tommy butted into their little side convo in annoyance. It was hurting his head for them to just be saying it so casually like this.

”Well you are, Tommy. You’ve gotta come to terms with it. The faster, the better,” Schlatt said and Tommy hands clenched into shaking fists. “You’re dead, Tommy. Move on.”

”No!” Tommy yelled and brought his shaking fists to his own hair. “Shut up!” The two adults quieted down for a moment, sharing a distinct look.

”Tommy, I understand that it’s hard to come to terms with but-”

”Shut up! Stop saying I’m dead! I don’t- no, stop! I didn’t want this! I want to go back!” Tommy yelled and stood up, crinkling the paper with his fist.

”Kid, settle down,” Schlatt’s voice was strained with annoyance.

”No, stop! I can’t remember shit and all you’re doing is telling me I’m dead all the time! I’m stressed! I’m freaking out! Why don’t you understand that?” Tommy backed away from the table, his heart pounding in his ears. His hands shook as he tried to calm down.

He slapped his face to try to snap out of it but just watched as his hands came back bloody.

”No, no, no! Stop!” Tommy’s voice cracked as he continued to hit himself, trying to make it stop.

”No, hey, stop that!” Schlatt cut in and slid out of the booth, grabbing for the kid’s hands. “You’re just going to make it worse, stop!”

”Isn’t that what I do? That’s what you told me, right? I just mess it up! Let me go!” Tommy pushed Schlatt away and the goatman let his hands falls in defeat.

”Tommy, I can’t explain things to you if you’re like this,” Wilbur said in a soothing voice and Tommy fell to the ground in mental fatigue, watching blood disappear from his hands.

”Kill me again, I want out. I don’t want to be a ghost, I want to be gone,” Tommy pleaded and stared up at Wilbur.

Wilbur swallowed hard and felt his eyes turn red again as his heart ached for the kid. He had also started shaking since the whole thing began. It was difficult watching someone so important beat themselves and freak out.

”No, Tommy, we’re here to help,” Wilbur cooed and sat down next to him.

”If- do you think if I went through with it in exile- do you think I would be truly gone?” Tommy looked up and Wilbur looked away. Wilbur knew of everything that Ghostbur went through because they were one in the same, it’s just Ghostbur let go of memories when he returned to the mortal realm.

”You wouldn’t be at peace. Only those at peace tend to move on. Suicide wouldn’t of given you peace, now would it have?” Wilbur asked quietly and Tommy slowly shook his head. Schlatt stared down with hardened eyes as he realized Tommy had thought to kill himself as an escape.

That little bullet list was also a history lesson to Schlatt, and it made him sort of pity the kid. He’d been through far too much and it wasn’t worth it. Everything went wrong for him- Tommy could never unify the people.

“Do you think people care that I’m gone?” Tommy asked nervously and Wilbur felt his eyes water.

”They care, Tommy,” Wilbur said, but he didn’t know if it was the truth. Maybe a few did, but that’s not many. Tommy must’ve seen the unsureness in Wilbur’s eyes because he closed his and let out a small cry.


End file.
